Love in the Summer and Winter
by Sora of The Village of Sound
Summary: Ron and Hermionie are finaly in love. In a relationship that started in the sixth year at hogwarts
1. A Prolougue with Love

Love in the Winter and Summer

PROLOGUE

Hermionie couldn't believe things had turned out this way. They'd practically lost touch three years before, after leaving Hogwarts. And yet here they were, in deep love and seemingly forgetting of their past at Hogwarts. Ron was Hermionie's love and Herminie was Ron's. They loved each other with all of their hearts. They went to the fair and rode every ride possible together, close. They were truly a couple, not simply together for one's convenience. They truly loved each other . The first kiss had started everything four years earlier……………


	2. A Bad then Good Start

Chapter One: Start of an Everlasting love

They were sixteen. Ron was dating a girl named Lavender Brown. But he couldn't keep his mind off of someone else….Hermionie Granger. Hermionie had always loved Ron. Ever since she'd met his nice side, she had loved him. She walked down the hall. She was so furious with him! How could he? He went so far…..Tears were now pouring down her face. He knew what Ron had been pulling Lavender in to do. She believe it. She'd always thought that no matter what, Ron would choose her. Over any girl in the world……

Ron told Lavender that he had to go to prefect duties. He hoped that Hermionie didn't think that Ron would actually go that far with Lavender. He didn't even love her that much to go THAT far. He was set to the golden corridors. These were the corridors at the top of the castle that were golden in the morning when the sun rose. He turned the corner… and ran right into Hermionie. "Hermionie!" Ron exclaimed. "What do you want?" Hermionie asked angrily. "Hermionie, I want to tell you that I wasn't going to go further with Lavender in that room. I was going to break up with her." Ron said. He looked at her. Her eyes were disbelieving. "Yeah, right." Hermionie snapped in reply. Ron felt horrible. "Hermionie, why do you not believe me?" Ron asked, feeling even more horrible by the minute. "Why do you care?" Hermionie snapped back at him. "Because. Because you're my best friend, and I don't want you to think things against me!" Ron partly lied. Hermionie realized how mean she'd been.. "Okay. I'm not mad at you. That makes sense. It's just, I've known you for six years and-"Hermionie began. Ron put his hand over her mouth to stop her. "It's okay." He said quietly. That's when it happened. Ron couldn't believe he'd done it after words, but he did. He leaned in and kissed Hermionie gently. Hermionie felt as if she would die if she let him go. She kissed him back. They deepened their kiss. That was the mark of their lives. What determined their future. Things would never be the same again. Hermionie looked at him. "You were telling the truth!" She quietly exclaimed. Ron nodded. "Oh my gawd! I'm sorry-I….I should have believed you!" Hermionie said to him. "I'm going to break up with her. Today." Ron told Hermionie. "Then we can choose our paths." He finished. He hugged her and walked away.

Hermionie walked down the hall. She stopped dead. It could be, could it?...TO BE CONTINUED

_This one isn't very long at all, but I didn't have much time yesterday! I'll try longer next chapter, with more surprises! _


	3. Dreams

Chapter Two

A dream

You

I love you from the start

You were always in my heart

Now I see you with her

I even want to be her.

Why can't you leave her

To be with me?

-H.G.

Hermionie sat in her dormitory, dwelling on what had just happened. Why had Ron done that? He must be crazy, because no one who had fought with her so much could actually mean to kiss her with his own normal mind. What the heck, Ron didn't even HAVE a normal mind! He was a crazy, lieing, backstabbing git, and he would never be normal in hermionie's eyes. She couldn't see that happening. No, it couldn't be! Ron was definitely crazy and would always be! Hermionie was tired and fell asleep with her uniform still on. She hadn't even bothered to get fully on the bed, but collapsed into a deep sleep. Yes. That was it! As she dreamed, The twenty year ld version of herself read her diaries and laughed at her sixteen-year-old thoughts. The twenty- year- old in love with ron w\versio of Hermionie dwelled over her diaries. Yes, that was it…………….


End file.
